Dispute d'ascenseur
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Il lui lance un défi implicite, elle le relève, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'ascenseur reste bloqué.


****

**Dispute d'ascenseur**

_Petit one shot Castle qui m'est venu comme ça dans le train alors que je rentrais de week end. C'est plutôt court par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude mais ça fait du bien quand sa sort alors bonne lecture à vous..._

* * *

_L'enquête les avait conduits dans cet immeuble délabré avec l'adresse d'un appartement abandonné du dixième étage, et comme d'habitude Castle avait insisté pour s'y rendre, certain d'y trouver des indices. Se chamaillant, Castle défia la jeune femme de monter dans le cube de métal, elle refusa mais alors que les portes se refermaient sur lui, elle entra certaine qu'il ferait une bêtise si elle le laissait seul un instant. Le sourire victorieux qui se dessina sur les lèvres de l'écrivain irrita l'inspecteur Kate Beckett. Et elle rageait contre lui pendant que l'ascenseur effectuait sa montée en grinçant de toutes parts. Un étage, deux, trois, quatre… dix et l'ascenseur se stoppa net, refusant également d'ouvrir les portes à ses passagers. Une minute, deux, dix, quinze… plus d'une heure passa et la flic commençait sérieusement à sentir la colère monter en elle, incapable de pouvoir ne serait ce que de faire les cent pas à l'étroit dans ce bloc de métal défraichi._

_Kate : Richard Castle, tu n'es qu'une catastrophe ambulante !_

_Castle : Merci du compliment ! Mais je ne suis pas responsable de…_

_Kate : Qui est trop faignant pour monter dix étages à pied ?_

_Castle : Je suis désolé. Voila !_

_Kate : C'est de ta faute ! C'est toujours de ta faute ! Pour nous mettre dans des situations impossibles, tu es le meilleur ça c'est certain._

_Castle : Je viens de dire que je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas faire mieux._

_Kate : Désolé ! Tu es désolé !_

_Elle le repoussa brusquement et dans le mouvement Castle heurta la paroi de l'ascenseur qui poussa un gémissement métallique. Réagissant brusquement, Richard Castle la saisit pas les bras et la plaqua contre le mur entre la paroi et le corps de l'écrivain. Un hoquet de surprise quitta les lèvres de l'inspecteur, mais quand elle croisa son regard, une décharge électrique lui parcourra les veines. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression dans ses yeux. Son cœur s'emballa et dans un reflexe elle releva un peu plus son visage vers lui, leur souffles se mêlant, se frôlant avant de ne faire plus qu'un quand leurs lèvres se rejoignirent entre violence et passion. Incapable d'une pensée cohérente, les deux amants se luttaient dans une prise de pouvoir pour dominer cet échange. Les mains de Castle quittèrent les bras de Kate pour se poser sur son visage, alors que celles de Kate se posait sur son torse sur le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux. Une minute, une éternité… Si le temps passa, il leur sembla toujours trop court. Dans la lutte, elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, le sang se mêlant à leur échange. L'érotisme de la situation transperça les deux amants, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, ratant surement au moins quelques battements. Mais la Raison étant la pire de leur ennemie sur l'instant, Kate repoussa brusquement l'écrivain._

_Castle : Waouh !_

_Kate le regarda avec colère, l'accusant de la prunelle de ses yeux d'avoir briser leur équilibre. Celui qui leur permettait de ne pas s'effondre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus qu'amis dans cette considération des événements, et ils ne le savaient tous les deux que trop bien. Alors pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le destin les mette dans ce genre de situation ? Si un simple baiser pouvait être aussi dévastateur sur eux, ils n'osaient si… Non ils ne devaient laisser de telles pensées se mettre entre eux. Trop dangereux, trop…_

_Kate : Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça !_

_Castle : C'est pas moi qui est…_

_Elle était de mauvaise fois, ils le savaient tous deux, mais elle devait remettre la frontière. Pourtant il ne voulait pas la laisser faire pas cette fois._

_Castle : D'accord tu as peur ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé en mariage. Tu es avec Josh, je le sais, ça me ronge mais je veux te voir heureuse, mais si je suis coupable qu'on soit bloqué ici, nous sommes tous deux fautifs sur ce qui vient de se passer. Maintenant, je veux bien faire comme si de rien était si ça permet que tu te sentes mieux, mais je n'oublierais pas à quel point nous sommes compatible. Maintenant je n'ai plus peur, je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut et je t'attendrais, le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. Mais sache que je ne perdrais pas une occasion de te frôler, de te dévoiler ce que mon cœur recèle à chaque instant, tout comme je te mettrais face au tien. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Quand tu rentreras chez toi ce soir, serre-le dans tes bras, embrasse le, je ne veux rien savoir mais pense à ce qui est là…_

_Il voulu lui poser une main sur la poitrine mais elle recula d'un pas, comme si un seul contact pouvait la faire basculer hors des limites qu'elles s'étaient fixé depuis qu'elle savait quelle était la douleur de le perdre lorsqu'il était partit dans les Hamptons, la laissant seule avec son cœur ouvert à l'amour puis ravagé par la douleur. Elle l'aimait, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle ne voulait pas… Mais son regard à cet instant. Il voyait sa jeune compagne plongée dans le puits sans de l'indécision. Il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir, mais il n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu sans fin entre eux qui le rendait fou. Il la voulait elle et uniquement elle. Un nouveau grincement du cube de métal et le bruit de plusieurs brins de câble se rompant parvint jusqu'à eux. Et la frayeur les glaça d'effroi._

_Castle : Et je crois que finalement tu n'auras pas autant de temps que je ne le pensais, le chemin prend fin ici._

_Cette fois, ils n'avaient plus de temps, d'une minute à l'autre avec un game over au bout de la route, ils feraient une chute de 10 étages dans cette cabine dont les freins de secours étaient soit rongés par la rouille soit être complètement inexistants. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y jeta sans même y réfléchir. Et quand le dernier craint de la corde lâcha elle ne put que s'accrocher à lui pendant les quelques secondes où la cabine chuta de manière vertigineuse sans même ralentir une seule seconde. Mais qu'importe pour eux, ils avaient tous deux fait le choix d'être ensemble pour partir. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient frôlé la mort par le passé. Comme une sorte d'entrainement pour quand le moment arriverait et ce moment semblait être enfin aujourd'hui. L'ascenseur s'écrasa en bas dans un grand bruit de tôles froissées, laissant deux corps enlacés mais enfin en paix avec eux même._

__

**FIN**

* * *

**Il y aura certainement une fin alternative plus tard... parce que Di déteste toujours autant la fin, mais je voulais l'envoyé tel qu'elle m'avait été inspiré. **


End file.
